To Witness In Disbelief
by Qia13
Summary: Leonardo Watch, Holder of the All-Seeing Eyes of God, the one chosen as The Witness, Reader of Names, would kindly like to send a big fuck you at the Gods or whatever stuck-up beings with a 'holier than thou' attitude.
1. A Big Fuck You

Leonardo Watch, Holder of the All-Seeing Eyes of God, the one chosen as The Witness, Reader of Names, would kindly like to send a big fuck you at the Gods or whatever stuck-up beings with a 'holier than thou' attitude because the pain he's currently experiencing? Not cool, man. Not cool.

Really, you'd think being the 'Chosen One' would actually grant him some cool powers or favors from the higher beings or something but nooooo~! Instead of fast healing abilities or awesome killer moves, he got these stupid eyes that sees far too much and doesn't seem to have an off switch with it. Talk about getting scammed.

Okay, he admits, these eyes had been a great help since he joined Libra but sometimes (almost every time) he thinks the risks outweighs the rewards if he was being painfully honest here. Leo honestly couldn't remember how many days had passed since he had last ended up in the hospital again (it had been exactly two weeks). The shits he ended up in had also played a large role in cementing his opinion that he was cursed.

Klaus was kinda adamant in making sure Leo sees the positive side and Leo can't help but silently pity the man because he knew his own positive thoughts had died the moment that Riga-bitch appeared and took Michella's eyes away and gave him these fucking glowing orbs that would sometimes threaten to fry his own brain if he used it too much.

He was actually quite satisfied with his normal eyesight, thank you very much. But did they even care? Of course not.

Anyway, back to his current woes, it seems his two glowing orbs of death had the great idea to choose today out of all days to do some... Actually, Leo had no fucking clue what they're trying to do but it fucking hurts whenever he physically opened his eyes and not even closing his eyelids could shield him from the fucking auras popping around him like some cursed daisies. The killer headaches assaulting him didn't help at all in this torture he's experiencing.

God, he would kill someone to make it stop.

Okay, well not literally but it's the thought that counts.

By the time Leo was able to even see his own two hands in front of his face, his sight had adjusted to the auras and the headache had reduced into a dull throb at the back of his head, annoyingly there to remind him that the fun is not over yet. Joy. It took him another two minutes to realise that his phone had been ringing insistently on the bedside table, the catchy tunes he had put as his ringtone grating irritatingly on his ears.

Blindly groping for it, Leo belatedly noticed that Sonic was standing on his chest with a worried look etched on his face. Huh, he didn't even see him when he opened his eyes. Huh.

Pressing the green button, Leo hadn't even been able to open his mouth in greeting when a loud voice sprang out from the phone as if it's a megaphone instead of an actual mobile phone. Leo swore he got a whiplash or something from that sudden attack because he's seeing sparks all over. Or was that just his eyes acting again?

The soft pat from Sonic immediately startled Leo out from his stupor and he belatedly noticed that the person at the other end of the phone was actively - and loudly - calling out to him. Putting on the speaker so he wouldn't risk damaging his eardrums, Leo rubbed his face tiredly and wondered how sucky his day is going to be.

The sound of windows being broken to pieces as well as the fact that he was thrown out of his bed had made him both groaned in pain and defeat. Goddammit they have to change the days on the "Days since Leo was kidnapped" board again.


	2. Can't Catch A Break

Stupid eyes and their stupid ability to see everything. If they're so great, why couldn't they see this kidnapping attempt that's going down in his own tiny apartment, huh?

Leo, still lying on the floor after rolling out of the bed, huffed in irritation. The phone was still in his hand and he could hear someone or someones throwing out some very vivid threats in the air. He thinks that's K.K. and Zapp talking, with the occasional sound from Chain and surprisingly Zed too, asking about Leo amidst the death threats that are rapidly becoming even more gory and detailed as time progresses.

Leo was... actually feeling touched to be honest. And not in the emotional way. He's actually literally being touched by his kidnapper right now. This Beyondian looks like he's the unloved-child between an octopus and a man and the thought of octopus had made his stomach growl in hunger. Whoops. That's embarrassing. If the other Libra members on the phone heard that then... Well, it wouldn't be called kidnapping if he came willingly, right?

Still, either this creature is deaf or he's stupid because aside from wrapping one of its several tentacles around him and hoisting him up, the Beyondian didn't even seem to make any move to take away his phone, which was still screaming insults and death threats by the way. So Leo did what came to his mind then: he hung up the call, put his phone on silent and then gave his phone to Sonic who was hiding in the collar of his shirt.

"Hold on to it will you, Sonic? Wouldn't want to lose it after just buying it." Leo calmly asked, or as calmly as someone being kidnapped and is now wrapped around in tentacles as his kidnapper jumped from roof to roof like a freaking madman could be.

He could scream right now so the others could find him easily or at least leave a paper trail in the form of people saying, "Yeah, heard a girly scream earlier going that way," but honestly? His eyes are throbbing again and the shiny auras came back with vengeance and Leo could care less about being kidnapped again for the third time this month at the moment. Leo was mildly surprised at the sudden apathy he's having but thought that he deserved it this time around for all the shits he had seen and been through. He still wished he could continue his sleep since he just passed out the moment he arrived home yesterday.

He was supposed to have his rare-but-very-precious day off today for crying out loud! He was given permission to sleep all day and not move from his bed at all except for bathroom breaks and snacks! Where did his promised holiday go?!

A loud explosion could be heard on his right and Leo looked up both in habit and also in curiosity. There at the horizon, if he could just focus enough, was a big monster truck that looked oddly like... No wait, that's exactly Aligura's monster truck tearing down the road. Again.

Leo groaned in his captivity and cursed the high heavens for his abysmal luck in having a normal day off. Once, just once! Was it too much to ask? Is the universe that sadistic to see him getting himself in weird and most probably life-endangering situations? It's like the word 'day off' had lost its meaning the moment he joined Libra. Goddammit it all.

At least he has a good reason why he can't come in to work today. Not like that's his problem now.

As if trying to prove a point, a brick had hurtled out of nowhere and hit his captor's head, causing the Beyondian to let go of Leo and submitting the huma to a free-fall from 6 ft up, eliciting a voiceless scream from Leo and Sonic. The fact that Leo had somehow ended up hanging at the side of the monster truck at exactly the same places as last time was both hilarious and a blessing. The fact that Aligura had once again seen him, was not.

Now tied up on a lamp post that had no bussiness being in here, Leo was once again struck with a heavy sense of de ja-vu as Aligura spoke about her deep love towards her Frankenstein aka Brody and Hummer, all the while smacking him when he didn't give a response to her questions. Really, if Aligura needed someone to talk about love with, she could have had a better conversationalist by kidnapping Zapp. That man has the most extensive love problems Leo had ever known.

"Don't you just love it when your boyfriend wants to play tag with you?" Aligura giggled from her seat.

Leo wasn't sure if driving away from her as her monster truck tried to eat them count as a game of tag but he wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded. Once again, Leo had a heavy sense of de ja-vu when Sonic had appeared and placed an earpiece into his ear before scurrying away out of Aligura's sight again.

_"Really, Leo. First you got kidnapped and then you ended up there? Again?" _was the first thing he heard from the ice blood user.

Really, if there's a codeword that could convey how annoyed he is right now, he would memorize it and use it. Repeatedly. Preferably around Zapp. And everyone. And maybe the whole world in general. Except Klaus and Gilbert because they don't deserve it.

As it is, he could only give a very angry cough that he hoped would convey how much annoyed he is right now to Steven.

_"Well, while I know we as in Klaus and I had given you a rest day today, unfortunately we have to ask you to once again use your eyes to redirect the monster truck to a specific location. Can you do that?"_

Leo thought for a moment. On one hand, Steven had asked him very nicely, which is both normal and scary at the same time. On the other hand, his eyes is really working hard to make his own life miserable right now and he doubt he could control them properly at the moment. Unless...

Coughing twice as an answer, he looked at the map displayed on the fucking huge monitor Aligura is standing in front in, ignoring Steven's voice in his earpiece. He watched with rapt attention at the path they're going, lips bit in concentration as he patiently wait. Just a while longer, just a little while - there!

Sucking a breath, he mentally prepared himself and opened his eyes wide, hijacking the monster truck's eyesight once again. Really, he'd expect Aligura to learn not to use a literal monster with eyes as her transport of doom but eh, whatevs. All the more easier the job Leo has to do.

With the hijacking successful, Leo forced the monster to see everything he's currently seeing, quietly enjoying how the monster is suffering as much as he was. Misery really loves company and all that shit. With its eyesight now melting into a pot of weird flashes of color and dizzying strob of lights, the monster lost control and with a little nudge from Leo, had ended up on its side, thankfully not killing anyone on the way as it made a mess of the park.

Leo was quite surprised to see Brody and Hummer, as well as Zapp, standing just a few inches away from the downed monster truck. His surprise and relief was immediately cut short when Aligura took hold of him and proceed to drag him out and away from the disaster, as well as away from the Libra members.

"I'd like to take Brody Hummer as my date but you'll do, holder of the All-Seeing Eyes of God." Aligura grinned down at him as one of Femt's goon appeared. "We need to go if we don't want to be late to Femt's tea party~!" she giggled as the goon took hold of Leo and hoisted her up in a comfortable manner.

Leo could only sob on the inside as they quickly left the scene, the sight of Zapp, Steven and Zed chanting their Blood technique's name was the last thing he saw before a stray brick appeared out of nowhere and hit him the head, effectively knocking him out.

Goddammit they have to change the days on the "Days since Leo was in a Hospital" board again.


	3. From Heaven To Earth

Why? Why is this happening to him? What did he do to deserve all this insanity happening to him right now?

Did he kill someone in his past life? Or did someone put a curse on him without him noticing it? It must be the eyes isn't it? The fucking eyes that he had never wanted in the first place. Those fuckers who said it's a blessing or an honor to have it are fucking stupid. This is a curse. A curse! Not only can he see things he doesn't even want to see, the constant headaches he got from overusing them is just fucking annoying! Not to mention how they're literally frying his brain!!

In what way does it sounds like a blessing?!

One day! One day free of weird insanity! That was all he asked for! Was it too much to ask?! Goddammit all!!

"Such anger from such a tiny child." Femt grinned from his side of the table. Leo, too fed up with everything but still has a lot of self-preservation in him, could only frown in silence. With his eyes rendered useless thanks to this weird contraption Femt had put on him, Leo could do nothing but play along with these weird people as they have their... tea party? Dinner? Whatever it is they're doing right now.

Doesn't mean he will play along willingly though.

Aligura cackled beside him, grinning too widely to be considered sane at Femt's statement. He knew they were crazy but holy shit does it made him feel uncomfortable to see it up close. Dealing with Libra's brand of craziness is enough for him, thank you very much.

"Come now, Leonardo~! Turn that frown upside down and enjoy the celebration!" Femt crowed as he held up his glass, not minding the blue liquid sloshing violently in it. "Drink up! Celebrate!!"

"Celebrate!!" the others shouted between their mad laughter.

Leo gripped tightly around his own drink and briefly wondered if he would die if he drank it. With how crazy everyone is around him, he was 80% sure they spiked their drinks with something that would most probably cause him to die. Still, there's also that 20% chance he won't die though. What if he just gets really high or something? That sliver chance of him being able to forget today's events was very tempting to say the least.

Decisions, decisions, and he's still here with these crazy people.

Speaking of...

"What are we even celebrating about?" Leo muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Did someone died? Oh god, I hope it's not me. Am I dying?" he paled at the thought.

"You're so funny Leo!!!! You're not dying!!! Everyone else is though!!!" Aligura grinned sharply at him before she downed her purple drink.

"Oh, whew! Okay."

A beat.

"Wait no!! That's not okay!" Leo flailed, nearly hitting both Femt and Aligura in the face before some... weird creature came up and pinned his arms to his side.

"Don't worry, little Witness. I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Plus, I saved a special front seat just for you!" Femt stood up and walked away.

"What do you-aaaargh!" Leo shrieked when the creature lifted him up and carried him away, following Femt faithfully behind him. Leo cracked his eyes wide open when he realised where they were. "Are we on a fucking blimp?!?!" he gaped in terror at the sheer drop in front of him. "How are we in a blimp?! Won't the octopus crush us?!" he panicked. And here he was thinking that he would finally be able to relax at the beginning of the day.

Femt waved a dismissive hand at him. "Don't worry, Leonardo~! You're perfectly safe and free from danger here!"

Leo was tempted to point out that he was already in danger from the moment he woke up to find Femt's face just inches away from him until now but he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut.

"You know, Leonardo, sometimes I like to watch the city from the sky and see how beautiful it is," Femt said somberly.

Leo, who doesn't want to die just yet, nodded slowly, not knowing what to say to that.

"And everytime I see this city from the sky, do you know what I think?"

Is this a rhetorical question or should he be answering that? Not knowing what's the best course of action, Leo just shrugged, despite the fact that Femt won't see him do that anyway.

Turning around dramatically near the ledge, Leo had a fleeting hope that Femt would just... trip and take a freefall skydiving with no parachute towards the cold hard ground where he will either smash into billions of bloody pieces or squashed like a tin can under someone's foot. Although he doubts Femt would die that easily, especially if he's a Beyondian.

... Oh wow, Hellsalem's Lot and Libra - especially Libra- had given him issues. Good to know.

... Fuck, he needs hot chocolate really bad right now and- is Femt still talking? How long has he been talking? What is he saying anyway?

"-that's why, I have this brilliant plan to blow those buildings up so Aligura can put pretty ones!"

Wait what? "What?"

"Ooh!! I love redecorating!!" Aligura squealed. "what color do you want, Femt?! How about pink?! Or red!! The same shade as Brody and Hummer's blood!"

Leo shuddered violently as he remembered about those creepy creatures that had attached itself to his head. Almost every building in Hellsalem's Lot was covered in those creatures' violet blood after Libra had finished dealing with them. It was a nightmare and Leo wasn't able to look at that color the same way ever again.

"Or how about blue?! I heard blue is the most in right now! Imagine all the blue buildings!!"

Leo stared at Aligura in horror. No. Blue is his favorite color and if Aligura really did use blue, he will be utterly devastated. Utterly. Fucking. Devastated.

Thankfully, Leo wouldn't have to worry about his dilemma with his favorite color because they were immediately interrupted when the blimp rocked sideways, causing both Aligura and Femt to stumble. Unfortunately, as was his case for today, he was thrown overboard when the creature slipped.

"ASFGHKLLAJSKFASJDLAL!!!!" Leo sputtered as he plummeted to the hard concrete below. Closing his eyes did nothing to block his perfect view of the very hard and very sturdy concrete below. Cussing both at Riga and almost every person he knows in his second language, Leo twisted himself around so his eyes would be looking at the sky instead of his imminent doom.

The spell that kept the barrier up around Hellsalem's Lot seemed a lot brighter than the usual but he chalked it up to some trick of light. Sending a mental apology to his sister and everyone else, Leo heaved a sigh and let go...

...only to snap his eyes open when he saw the familiar aura flickering at the edge of his vision. Before he could confirm it, he felt himself being light, as if floating before he slammed against the Weave Orb, straining it and knocking his own breath out at the same time. For a split second, Leo feared the net would snap and he would still die but thankfully it held true, as expected of its wielders.

Leo could only lie there in a daze, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the sky, his mind trying to comprehend what is happening right now. A flicker at the top corner of his eyes drew him in and there, hovering innocently above him, was a white butterfly.

"... I'm okay, White." Leo smiled and that's when it hit him. Holy fuck, he just survived being thrown out of a blimp at who knows how high it was from the ground! As his mind finally registered that yes, he almost died and yes, he is still breathing and alive and here and in one piece, Leo let out a sob that quickly dissolved into loud crying, not caring the fact that he's crying in front of almost all of the Libra agents.

He could barely hear what anyone was trying to say as he was gently placed down to the ground. He didn't even realised that he had attached himself to the first person who approached him, who was Zapp funnily enough, spreading all his tears and mucus all over him.

All he remembered was the feeling of someone awkwardly rubbing circles on his back and the familiar auras he came to known by heart surrounding him.

Hiccuping violently as he tried to draw in a breath, he took a few seconds to calm himself before he pulled away a bit and tried to look at them through blurry eyes. "Fucking finally," he said in relief before he blacked out.

Later, much much later, Leo was discharged from the hospital with a few antibiotics and a reminder to not do any strenuous activity. Yeah right, like he's got any say in that.

Arriving at the Libra office with bandages poking out of his sleeves and collar, Leo greeted the few early members before plopping on the sofa and sipping on the tea Gilbert had prepared for him, quietly listening to the soothing sound of Klaus humming while he water his plants-

-before his eyes widened in alarm and he spat out the tea he was drinking, eyes fixated at the scene that only he can see.

Fucking why did a blood breed decide to appear now of all times?

When he saw the familiar soul of Aligura, Leo threw his hands up in resigned exasperation.


End file.
